Amethyst Mountain/Mission 1: Find a Mate
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|1.0.X-2.5.1=__NOEDITSECTION__ This section is intended as a full guide for Amethyst Mountain's first and only mission and is specifically written for versions 1.0.X up to 2.5.1. Due to changes between revisions, this section is not suitable for newer versions. Introduction Welcome to Amethyst Mountain! You are a two-year-old gray wolf born in the Northern Range of Yellowstone National Park. You learned the ways of the wolf in your birth pack. Now it's time for you to find a home and build your own family. Your first step -- and your quest for this fall season on the slopes of Amethyst Mountain -- is to find a mate. Somewhere out there is such a wolf. And don't forget to hunt elk along the way, or you won't survive long! Setting out You must travel to each stranger wolf territory (highlighted in pink circles on the map) and encounter one wolf within each, then set off to the next. You do not have to fight the opposing wolves within these territories and you may opt to run away at any time. Only after you have visited each territory and encountered one wolf within each will Dispersal wolves begin to appear within each, granting you the opportunity to find your mate. Along the way, you will encounter predators and prey; avoid Grizzly bears that are close to or eating from an elk carcass; a Grizzly that is eating or guarding its food is extremely aggressive and will need to be fought to send it packing so you can eat from that particular carcass. The territory at Grassy Plain is frequented by Slough wolves, Amethyst Mountain by Specimen wolves and Soda Butte Vista is more commonly inhabited by Druid wolves; other wolves native to other packs may sometimes pop up across all three territories. The same is true for Dispersal wolves after meeting the prerequisites for them to start spawning. A Soul Mate When you have found the dispersal wolf you would like to have your wolf bond with, enter the social arena and begin the interaction process. Three new interactions will become available that may only be used within a dispersal wolf encounter. In order to secure the wolf as your mate, there are three conditions that must be met. : 1) The dispersal wolf must be of the opposite gender to your wolf. (If your wolf is male, it must be female. If your wolf is female, it must be male.) Otherwise, these interactions will not appear. : 2) You must have encountered at least one wolf in the three territories spread across Amethyst Mountain. : 3) You must not already have a mate. If you do, the interactions won't appear if you encounter another dispersal wolf. As soon as you're eligible to forge a bond with another wolf that meets these conditions, you'll have no problem securing a bond. Interacting In order for the dispersal wolf to accompany you, you must literally win its heart in a sequence of five interactions. This goes as follows: #Hello there! #I like you #Let's play! #Let's start a pack! #Let's start a pack! Requesting that the dispersal wolf joins your pack twice is not an error; repeating the interaction is required. Any other interaction will remove one heart from the bar. Afterwards, he/she will join you and assist with hunting for the remainder of your time spent in Amethyst Mountain. Moving On When you are ready to proceed to Slough Creek, save your game and return to the main menu (you can click 'New game' from the options interface to return to the main menu). Provided you have the latest version, the option to continue in Slough Creek will no longer be greyed out and you can load up any completed Amethyst Mountain save file. If you were unable to save, refer to this article. Next mission: : Slough Creek/Mission 1: Find a Den#2.0.X-2.5.1 Trivia *A common belief is that your mate will inherit the pack stats of the territory it is encountered (and subsequently partnered) within. Druid wolves are known for their strength; a mate met at Soda Butte Vista inherits this strength. This has yet to be proven true or false. *In 2.5.1, there is a chance that wolves in Soda Butte Vista will incorrectly spawn just outside of the invisible boundary. This has yet to be fixed. |-|2.7.X=__NOEDITSECTION__ This section is intended as a full guide for the first and only objective during the first episode: Amethyst Mountain and is specifically written for all versions of 2.7.X. Introduction Starting out The episode begins on the ridge overlooking a lone dead tree, with a small lake at the top of the slope behind the player. To the north-west, east and south-west are wolf territories belonging to the Slough Creek pack on the Grassy Plain, the Druid Peak pack dominates Soda Butte Vista, and Specimen Ridge wolves inhabit Amethyst Mountain, respectively. As a dispersal wolf, the player will start their quest alone without the support of their birth pack. Progression Players won't encounter potential mates until their wolf has earned enough experience through survival tasks such as hunting and holding their own against predators. Methods in older versions are now defunct; visiting each wolf territory and encountering one wolf within each will not progress the game. Those looking to earn experience are encouraged to actively hunt prey, hassle predators and optionally dominating (not killing!) rival wolves. Finding wolves Only when the player has accumulated a sufficient amount of experience points will potential mates begin to spawn within any of the three stranger wolf territories in Amethyst Mountain. Entering any of these territories while downwind and initiating scent vision before or soon after entering wolf territory offers increased odds of locating a scent trail more easily. It is a good idea to create a manual save state on the edge of the wolf territories. In doing so, players can easily reload if they are struggling to find a scent trail within a reasonable amount of time. Upon successfully locating a yellow trail and using the scent information display shown on the upper right corner of the screen, follow the trail so that it becomes fresher and more recent. The territorial markers will grow closer together the closer players get to the source. Trotting close enough to the other wolf will initiate a social encounter, allowing players to communicate with the opposing wolf. Dialogue Social encounters are turn-based instances of dialogue between the player and an opposing wolf. During the first episode and in the optional Lost River map, all wolf encounters rely on the social arena. In all encounters, the flee action only requires one input which, if selected, will force the player's wolf to turn tail and flee. It will not be possible to turn around and go back into the encounter as the opposing wolf will despawn. A Soul Mate Dispersal wolves are always friendlier than their packmates. They will not intimidate the player nor will they challenge them or behave submissively. These NPCs will want to get better acquainted with the player, so naturally these wolves have no interest in driving their a potential mate away. If the player should happen upon a dispersal of the opposite sex, they should engage in conversation with it to earn its trust and establish a bond. Be forewarned that dominant actions risk driving the wolf off without a chance to recover! The following options are exclusively available during dispersal encounters: Mission Complete By securing their bond as mates, the mission has been completed successfully and the episode has been concluded. This newfound mate will stay close by, and it will actively assist when hunting large prey such as elk and moose. He or she will react to certain emotes and respond each time the player howls. Migration A new gateway will become available only after successfully finishing this episode. This is marked on the map in a green circle on the north-eastern side of the dry creek. Entering this zone and having purchased the full game will permit the player to progress to the next episode. Next mission: : Slough Creek/Mission 1: Find a Den#2.7.X Trivia *In the outdated free game, version 2.5.1 and older, players were forced to travel to each stranger wolf territory and encounter one wolf within each. This method is defunct as of 2.7. *In the single player campaign, players may only have one mate at a time. If they already have a mate and return to any of the three wolf territories in search of another, no dispersal wolves will spawn. **The only option is to completely restart the episode in order to find a new mate. ***Experience is saved per-wolf instead of being confined to the map save state, so that players can restart an episode without losing any experience points or statistics. |-|3.0.X-3.X.X= __NOEDITSECTION__ This section is intended as a full guide for the first and only objective during the first episode: Amethyst Mountain and is specifically written for version 3.0 and above. Introduction References Category:Single Player Category:Single Player/Guides Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Guides Category:WolfQuest Category:Objectives Category:Quests Category:Missions Category:Episode 1